


Cons Are All Liars

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU tag to 'Folsom Prison Blues'. The inmates attack Dean after Tiny's death and he is desperate to hide what happened from his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cons Are All Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con (aftermath only)
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for spn_blindfold prompt - _Folsom Blues, Dean's raped in jail: Maybe while he's in the infirmary? As retribution for Tiny's death? Whatever, but Sam's suspicious and Dean's desperate to keep it from him. I'd like to see their conversation where Sam tells Dean he's figured it out. Wouldn't say no to some healing cock!._ (No wincest or healing cock in this one)

Dean had been gone for hours. A mix of doubt and guilt were beginning to weigh on Sam as he anxiously paced the prison yard. In a desperate search for his brother, his eyes continued to scan the heads of the convicts going about their day. If he couldn’t find Dean soon he was going to have to find a way to talk to Deacon again. 

He lacked Dean’s confidence that everything was going to be all right here. This wasn’t a game - it was prison. On a normal day they could take any one of the guys within these walls, but here they were severely outnumbered with no weapons and no place to run. 

Sam had risked playing along, had talked Dean into a fight with a guy that was three times his size and now Dean had vanished. He hadn’t seen the whole fight. For all he knew the inmate or his friends or even the guards really had kicked the crap out of Dean. Or worse. Deacon could only do so much to protect them here. 

When he finally caught sight of Dean he nearly bowled over half a dozen men to make his way to his brother’s side. Dean jumped, jerking away when Sam put his hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t until he really looked at his brother that Sam noticed how distant Dean’s eyes were. After he got over the strange expression on Dean’s face he noticed the new bruises and all around death warmed over look that his brother was sporting.

“Dean, you okay?” 

“Fine.” 

His brother had yet to look at him and instead was focused on jerking down the sleeves of his navy blue prison issue jacket so that the cuffs hung halfway over his hands. Sam furrowed his brow at the almost nervous demeanor. If he had any holy water on him he would have splashed some on his brother just to be sure Dean was really the one in there. 

“Well, I found the remains,” Sam said. “This should be over.” 

Dean shook his head, but it was less Dean’s denial and more the fact that his eyes were darting around the yard that caught Sam off guard. In a really disturbing way Dean had seemed to be having fun with this whole prison thing. Now he looked on edge. Fear wasn’t something Sam typically saw in his brother’s eyes, but he was seeing it now. 

“It’s not Moody,” Dean replied as he began to walk. 

“What? How do you know?” Still watching Dean carefully, Sam followed beside him. “Why are you limping?” 

“I’m not.” 

Dean made an obvious effort to correct his stride. If Dean thought he’d hidden the cringe of pain he was wrong. They really had beaten Dean bad. And it was his fault. Worry set deeply into Sam’s eyes as he put a hand out to stop Dean from walking. 

“Do you need to see a doctor?” 

“No,” Dean answered too quickly, shoving his hand away. “I just came from the infirmary. Can we focus on the case?” 

“What case, Dean? It’s over. I already talked to Deacon. We’re getting out tonight.” 

Looking around uneasily, a conflicted expression played over Dean’s eyes before he nodded. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Sam asked skeptically. “That’s it?” 

“What? You want me to argue with you?” 

“No. I just thought...what’s going on with you?” 

“Nothing! Dude, just back off.” 

Sam raised his hands in surrender, but had no intention of backing off. He easily kept step with his brother as Dean again walked away. When a group of inmates moved towards them, Dean tried to sidestep and ended up walking right into Sam. The closest inmate pushed against Dean as he walked by despite the wide clearance of the walkway. 

Sam put a hand out to steady his brother and prevent a confrontation, but instead of jumping to a fight like he’d been doing since they got here, Dean shrunk back. At Dean's sudden apprehension, Sam manuevered so that he was between the men and his brother regardless of the fact that that the inmates just kept on walking. 

“You and me, round two tonight, Princess,” one of them called over his shoulder. 

The comment dragged a cruel laugh from all of the men in the group and brought an expression to Dean’s face that Sam didn’t even recognize. Sam only looked away from his brother when he noticed Deacon standing in front of them. The worried expression Deacon was sending Dean only made Sam all the more suspicious. 

“Come on, boys,” Deacon said as he replaced the deep concern in his eyes with acted annoyance. The guy was frighteningly good at playing a serious jerk. “There’s just no keeping you two out of trouble.” 

Roughly Deacon grabbed Sam’s arm, jerking him forward. The man just as suddenly released him. Sam followed Deacon’s apprehensive eyes to see another guard reach in and grabb Dean. Poorly concealed panic flooded over Dean’s face before Dean swallowed it down. 

“I better take that one,” Deacon told the guard who then released Dean. 

Instead of grabbing Dean, Deacon just pushed him ahead. Sam barely noticed when the guard moved on to grab him. He was too focused on Dean and Deacon’s interaction. Even once they were dragged into the showers Deacon more or less ignored Dean, instead stepping forward to glare at Sam. It wasn’t difficult for Sam to play uneasy. He was genuinely terrified about what was going on with Dean. 

“I’ll deal with these two alone,” Deacon assured the other guard who nodded before turning away. 

Once the shower door shut Deacon dropped the act, the concern again creasing his brow. “Dean, I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Don’t say anything.” 

“I saw you in the infirmary...I saw everything.” 

Dean looked uneasy but shrugged it off. “I don’t know what you saw, but I’m fine and we got a problem.” 

Deacon sighed before humoring Dean. “What’s that?” 

“We didn’t stop it.” With a shrug of his own Deacon just looked dumbfounded at Dean. “The spirit, it’s still here.” 

“I don’t care. We’ll deal with it, but you need to get out of here.” 

“Not until this is finished.” 

When Deacon stepped forward, Dean again stepped back. “You think they’re gonna stop with once? I can only do so much to protect you. If your dad knew I...you’re leaving.” 

While Sam wanted to urge Dean to leave as well, he was too distracted watching his brother’s erratic mannerisms. Deep down he already knew what this private conversation between Deacon and Dean was about, but he couldn’t let himself think he was right. He just had to get Dean out of here. 

“We have enough information to finish this from the outside,” Sam assured his brother. 

“I guess so.” Dean looked skeptical, but at the same time seemed desperate for the excuse. “We’ll take care of this,” Dean promised Deacon. 

The man shook his head in reply. “Just be careful and if you need anything...” 

“I don’t,” Dean quickly cut him off. 

“Well, if you do, you call. Just promise me that.” 

“We’ll call to let you know when this is over. Just keep the salt handy until we do.” 

As they turned to leave, Deacon called after them once more. “Dean, tell your brother.” 

“There ain’t nothing to tell,” Dean replied before slipping out. 

Sam sent a helpless glance back to Deacon whose face said it all. Numbly he followed after his brother. By the time he caught up Dean was sitting impatiently in the Impala. Sam jogged to catch up as the prison alarms sounded. 

The moment Sam was in Dean gunned the engine. They drove for several minutes without saying a word before Dean put in a cassette and cranked up the stereo to drown out the silence. Sam tried to collect his thoughts as he watched his brother eyes remain locked on the road ahead. The raucous music wasn’t helping anything. He reached over and ejected the tape. 

“What the hell you doing?” Dean asked as he shoved it back in. 

The illumination from the passing streetlights lit Dean’s wrist enough for Sam to see what Dean had been hiding by pulling his sleeves over his hands. A deep bruise was forming and it had obviously been made by the painful grip of a large hand. 

“We need to talk,” Sam said. 

“Until we do the research to dig up who that nurse was we don’t got a lot to talk about.” 

“Forget the case, Dean.” 

“We’re not walking away from this.” 

“That nurse can have every last one of them,” Sam replied bitterly. “They deserve whatever they get and worse.” 

Dean finally shot a surprised look to Sam. “Just because these guys aren’t runners up for citizen of the year doesn’t mean they deserve to go out like that.” 

“Not because they’re criminals, Dean. Because they raped you.” While everything about his expression shifted, Dean kept his eyes forward and pretended he hadn’t heard Sam. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“No?” Sam reached over and pulled Dean’s sleeve back again, gesturing to the angry marks there. “How hard do you have to hold someone down to make a bruise that clear?” he asked, unable to keep the anger from his voice. 

Dean took his hand off the steering wheel just long enough to pull the jacket sleeve back over his wrist and then returned his attention to the road. 

“Dean? Talk to me.” 

“Shut up, Sam.” 

“What?” 

“Shut the hell up. We’re not talking about this.” 

“You think it’ll just go away?” 

“Yep.” 

“It won’t.” 

Dean hit the breaks, slowing just enough to make a screeching turn onto an unpaved side road. They jostled down the gravel path a ways before Dean killed the engine. He kept staring ahead before throwing his door open and stepping out of the car. Trying to take in a steadying breath, Sam watched Dean go sit out on the hood. He gave his brother a minute before joining him. 

“If you think you need to talk to a professional...” 

“A professional?” Dean gave a sardonic chuckle. “Just don’t. Please.” 

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m gonna break!” Shoving off the hood, Dean threw his arms up. “This is me, Sam. It’s no big deal. Some sons of bitches held me down and...” 

While Dean had obviously been planning a macho show of how unaffected he was, Sam was taken aback at the sudden shift in his brother’s tone. For the first time since he’d met back up with Dean, his brother’s eyes finally locked with his. The devastation that was barely hidden there echoed what Sam himself felt. 

“I couldn’t stop them.” 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there…Dean, this whole thing was my fault.” 

“You weren’t the one that couldn’t fight off a few horny bastards.” 

“If I hadn’t told you to start that fight...” 

“Not your fault, Sam. I knew the risks. It was my call.” 

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked back over to Dean who was back to staring distantly out towards the trees. “I still should have been there.” 

“I’m glad you weren’t. There were five of them. They would have won anyway.” 

“Five...and you’re mad you couldn’t fight them off?” Dean shrugged, but Sam knew the answer was yes. “Because obviously if it took five men twice your size to hold you down you’re the weak one. They didn’t win, Dean.” 

Dean raised his brow as he considered it. Sam was sure that Dean wasn’t the only one black and blue tonight. He had no doubt that his brother had given those men hell. His attention shifted as he suddenly realized why Dean needed to complete the hunt. Otherwise it had all been for nothing. 

“So you got some ideas on hunting down this nurse?” Sam asked. 

Relief visibly flooded over Dean at the change of subject. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Then let’s finish this.”


End file.
